


the Lamb and the Dove

by ItchyToaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dom Mike, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mike is a great fiance, Spanking, Stan just cant catch a break rip, Sub Stan, They're Getting Married!, just boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: After being separated by work, the two newly-engaged lovers spend a night in together, finally in each other’s arms on a perfect, rainy Friday night after long hours apart.





	the Lamb and the Dove

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Stanlon in the world. So I wrote it.

Mike and Stan were inseparable. When the seven teenagers ran around Derry, getting themselves into trouble, Mike and Stanley were always side-by-side. One after the other. It was never either or. Even before they confessed their affections for one another, it was never just ‘Mike’ or ‘Stan’ it was ‘Mike and Stan’. 

However, as they grew older, and their teenaged fun was stripped away and replaced with ‘adult responsibilities’, the phrase ‘Mike and Stan’ started to fade. It wasn’t a tragic ending, but rather, a transition into what they would become together.

Through their four years of high school, and even at college, the two young men still stayed together. The proximity was just slightly altered. And, when they finally graduated, degrees in hand and dressed in cap and gown, Mike and Stanley finally found company in each other again like they did in their small town as children. While they were carrying boxes over the threshold of their first apartment and decorating the place they had called home, Michael and Stanley were once again together, just as they had wanted it to be.

 

New York was different from Derry in many ways. Stan managed to adjust rather quickly. The fast pace, rigid schedules, and rat race that was the lifeblood of New York city kept the young man on his feet. Stanley would rush out the door to catch the 7:45 to his accounting firm, checking his watch and giving his tired boyfriend a chaste goodbye kiss. The rush of the city kept Stanley alive and moving, something he desperately needed after almost two decades in Derry. 

Needless to say, the same was not for Mike. Leaving the farm was a struggle in itself, but after four years of studying and applying for every scholarship he could get his hands on, Mike was able to read through acceptance letters with a wide grin, and he gladly followed Stanley to New York University.  After getting a double major in History and Biology, he already had plans to pursue his master’s degree. He took the first position that opened up at the Museum of Natural History, completely enthralled in his work and always coming home with exciting stories to tell Stanley, who was always in desperate need of a nice story told by his delighted fiance after long, tiring hours at the firm.

Their jobs kept them more apart than they liked, though they shared relatively tight quarters in their apartment. Stanley would be waking up promptly at 5:30 every weekday to beat morning traffic, leaving Mike to sleep for another two hours before he too, would rise, usually to an empty apartment. Mike didn’t mind one bit, even when Stan would come home with apologetic kisses and warm hugs, and the other man would reply with all the forgiveness he could muster. He always reminded Stanley with a smile that “Absence doth make the heart grow fonder.’

 

The weekends, however, kept them closer than ever. 

 

Stanley came home later than usual on Friday night. Stepping through the door of their home, an inviting aroma flooded Stanley’s senses. The delicious scent of steak and roasted vegetables was a signal that Mike was already inside, making quite the scene in the kitchen. If the scent wasn’t enough, Stanley could hear his fiance singing along with the music playing from the Bluetooth speakers they had purchased. He couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth when he heard that beautiful voice echoing ‘Sara Smile’, a song that Mike and Stanley bonded over during the long summer nights in Derry. 

Stanley dropped his bag down next to the door, walking through the living room to see Mike in front of the stove, back turned towards him as he cooked. A fond smile was on Stanley’s lips as he watched Mike sway with the beat, the other man obviously unaware of his presence. Thought he wanted to say hello, he adored just watching Mike.

 

His honey-coated voice poured through every room, filling the space with a warmth incomparable to any humid summer they endured as children. How Mike’s hips would sway with the bass as he cooked, feet tapping along with the beat, it always made Stan smile happily. The man was a living piece of art, one that Stanley could marvel over for hours and hours. 

And he did, sitting on a barstool, head resting in his hand as he watched his lover dance happily around the kitchen. The city had started to become cooler in the October weather, but as Stanley watched Mike, there was a comforting warmth that he was consumed in, immediately forgetting about the rain that had started outside their window.

The song began to fade away, quickly replaced by The Bee Gees’ ‘To Love Somebody’, a song that Mike dubbed ‘their’s’ a while back as teenagers. A wide grin spread on Stanley’s face as Mike used the spatula in his hand as a microphone. Mike sang with a wide smile, dancing happily and turning around to see his fiance sitting at the counter with a delighted grin.

 

“Oh, you’re  _ evil _ , Uris.” Mike teased, seeing the iPhone pointed in his direction. Stanley only laughed, stopping the Snapchat video. He quickly sent it to the group chat between the two of them and the five other Losers before Mike could protest.

“You love the stage, Dove.” Stanley grinned, winking at his fiance. He set his phone down, getting up to embrace his the other man.

The strong arms that surrounded Stanley’s frame made his stress and his headache fade momentarily, breathing in the familiar cologne that Mike wore. The scent made Stanley relax into the hug, fingers curling into the fabric of Mike’s dark orange sweater.

 

“Missed you.” He murmured into Mike’s clothed shoulder, head tipped down as a gentle, worn hand carded through his hair. 

“Missed you too, Lamb.” Mike left a kiss on Stanley’s temple, feeling the man physically melt into his arms at the affectionate pet name. “How was work?” He asked, letting Stanley go and moving to plate their dinner.

“Tiring.” Stan only sighed heavily in response, pulling two wine glasses from the cabinet and opening the bottle that was sitting on the table. Mike frowned at the tone of voice, knowing that Stanley enjoyed his routine. However, after so long, the cycle began to take a toll on him week in and week out. Mike had noticed a change in the way Stanley would speak, how he would tense when he wasn’t in Mike’s arms, or how the bags under his eyes were starting to become more and more noticeable. It pained Mike to see Stanley change with his work, and the sight of his fiance change for the worse made Mike try even harder to make him happy when he would come home.

 

“Well,” Mike smiled affectionately at Stanley, handing him his plate as he was given a glass of red wine. “You won’t have to worry about it for the next few days.” Stanley smiled back.

“You’re right about that.” The young man hummed, giving his fiance an affectionate peck on the cheek. He tried to keep himself upbeat and happy in front of Mike, knowing that the ever-caring man would be worried sick if he was aware of the mild scrutiny he had gotten after announcing their engagement.

 

Their wedding was originally going to be simple, but after the other five of their friends had gotten wind of their minimalist ideas, they insisted they help plan and contribute to the affairs. The event that was only meant for a handful of people was suddenly opened to coworkers, old friends from college and childhood. Mike was delighted with the idea, handing out ‘Save the Dates’ to his coworkers and insisting that Stanley do the same.

‘Even if it’s just a few people,’ Mike urged. Stanley wanted to protest, but he couldn’t resist those big brown eyes.

 

And so, like his fiance, Stanley was handing out invitations, but instead of kind smiles and ‘congratulations’ he was met with confused questions and bewildered scornful looks. After living in Maine for most of his life, Stanley tried not to mind the kind of looks he and Mike would get. He knew their love made others uncomfortable, and although their stares and scrutiny made him feel the same way, Stanley knew that the only people that he needed already loved him as he was. At work, Stanley could hear his coworkers muttering about the invitations with hushed voices in the break room and by water coolers. It was subtle, quiet. He tried not to notice.

 

_ ‘I just don’t think he should bring it to work…’ _

_ ‘It’s just not natural…’ _

_ ‘Uris shouldn’t be marrying that ‘type’ of guy. Did you see what he looks like?’ _

  
  
  


“Hey,” Stan’s head rose up from its perch in his right hand, that familiar, tender voice pulling him out of his worrisome daze. “Everything okay?” Mike asked. His hand moved across the wooden surface, taking Stanley’s hand into his own. 

Stan swallowed the worry that had bubbled in his throat, a reflexive smile pulling at his lips from the sight of the one on his kind fiance’s face. “Perfect now that I’m home.” Stanley beamed, gently squeezing Mike’s hand.  Mike smiled in return, kissing Stanley’s knuckles as he gazed into those mesmerizing blue orbs, always getting lost in them more than he liked to admit. The affectionate stare made Stanley laugh, cheeks starting to turn a pretty shade of pink.

“You’re doing it again, Dove.” He giggled, picking up his wine glass and taking a sip once his hand was released from his fiance’s affectionate hold. Mike laughed as well, eyes diverting bashfully.

“You know I can’t help it, especially now.” Mike smiled, referring to their impending wedding. It felt so far in the future, but the date was just a little less than a year away, September 9th, 2019. Stanley did always have an affinity for peculiar numbers.

“...but you’re sure you’re okay?” Mike asked again, usually having to ask a few times before he would get the true answer from his lover. It took time, coaxing Stanley from his cage, even now, but Mike’s patience and kindness always made Stanley delve into his feelings without question.

Stanley sighed, looking away from those beautiful dark brown eyes as he began to speak. “I… I’m nervous about all of it.” He murmured, ‘it’ being their wedding, their perfect, fairytale wedding that was suddenly being bulldozed by reality.

 

A gentle hand came to hold Stan’s cheek, cupping his jaw. “Hey, look at me.” 

He did.

 

Mike smiled sorrowfully, knowing exactly what Stanley was referring to without mentioning it by name. He was aware of Stan’s coworkers, their snarky comments and their gossip by the water cooler. It Mike pained to see Stanley so upset, so stressed out about a day that was meant to be ‘stress-free’, as Beverly so affectionately put it. 

“It’ll be okay. You don’t have to invite them. I just got a little over-zealous.” Mike confessed with a soft laugh, the phrase making Stan smile, his own hand moving to rest atop Mike’s.

“I’m very familiar with your overzealousness.” He giggled, earning a playful pinch on the cheek from Mike.

They finished off their dinner easily, the streak and vegetables nearly inhaled by Stan from how delicious they were. He could never get enough of his fiance’s cooking.

 

“Well, if I may,” Mike mused as Stan took their empty plates away after they had discussed a bit more about Stanley’s coworkers. “I say screw ‘em. Their grumpy asses aren’t welcome to our wedding in my opinion.” Stanley laughed, walking back to the counter where his fiance waited for him.

“I’ll drink to that.” He grinned, raising his first glass to the ceiling and finishing it off. As his fingers brushed the dark green glass of the bottle to pour himself another drink, Mike’s hand came to hold Stanley’s wrist. “Hey!-” Stan began to protest.

“I want to keep you sober, Lamb.” Mike reasoned with a hinting smile, the words instantly registering in Stanley’s brain.

“Oh?” The other mused, retracting his hand, instead letting his head rest atop it. “And what’s the occasion?” He asked with a smirk, his blue eyes meeting Mike’s with a lustful gaze. Mike got to his feet, walking around the side of the counter to stand behind Stanley.

“You’ve just been so stressed, lately,” Soft lips pressed to Stanley’s neck, leaving gentle nips and licks as he went. Arms wrapped around his waist and Stanley could feel the hardness in Mike’s jeans pressed flush against him. “I wanna help you relax, baby.”

 

Stanley hummed, eyes closing and head rolling back to rest against Mike’s shoulder. “ _ Please _ .”

  
  
  


By the time they reached their bedroom, Stanley’s work shirt was halfway off. The moment the door was shut behind Mike, their lips crashed together in a messy, passionate embrace. Mike undid the last of the buttons on Stanley’s shirt before pulling his own sweater over his head. Both garments were quickly tossed aside before Mike was guiding Stanley to the bed, pressing the other’s back into the mattress. 

“Oh, Mike,  _ please _ ,” Stanley whimpered, hands roaming over soft dark skin and gripping for dear life. His cock was pressed hard against his slacks, and Mike noticed, quickly reliving Stanley of the dark pants as well as his underwear, leaving him completely bare.

Mike raised himself up, letting out a breathy sigh at the sight. Even though the two of them had been together for years, Stanley always took Mike’s breath away. “You’re so beautiful…” He whispered, and Stanley blushed, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Thank you, love, but uhm, there are more pressing matters at hand.” Stanley grinned, glancing down at his hard, precum slick cock pressed right under his navel. Mike chuckled, taking Stanley’s chin in between his forefinger and thumb.

“Bossy tonight, are you?” He mused, pulling Stanley up into another kiss. The man under him moaned, canting his hips up to try and relieve some tension but was unable to.

“Just a little.” Stan quipped back after their lips broke, grinning devilishly up at Mike. “It’s not like you’re gonna punish me.” He teased, knowing that Mike was rarely one to hurt Stanley, even if asked, hell, even if begged.

“Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Mike grinned, much to Stanley’s surprised delight. “I should take you over my knee right now and give you a good spanking, huh?” The idea made Stan keen, biting his lip as he gazed up at Mike under hooded eyes.

Now it  _ really _ began.

 

“No, sir, I’m just really eager for your cock.” Stanley licked his lips, voice laced with a desperate, needy tone. Mike chuckled, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. His fingers tugged at Stanley’s curls. The harsh movement pulled a surprised gasp from Stanley, wide blue eyes looking up at Mike with indescribable desperation.

“Well, bad boys don’t get what they want, do they?” Stanley shook his head in response, only to have the grip in his soft dark blonde curls tighten. “Answer me, pet.”

“N-no they don’t sir.” Stanley whimpered, crawling to lay over Mike’s denim-clad lap, his bare ass up in the air for him.

Mike was never one to hurt the man he loved so dearly, physically or emotionally. But, after seeing Stanley come home night after night, stiffer, more stressed out, Mike knew he had to do anything to help his fiance relax and unwind. Stanley needed this, and Mike was willing to give.

 

Mike spread Stanley’s ass to expose his hole. He leaned over, leaving messy wet kisses on his entrance. He could hear his lover fall apart instantly into a mess of whimpers and moans, breathlessly asking for more. Mike’s tongue licked sloppily over the skin until Stanley was completely slick. Mike hummed at his work, thumb pressing to the tight ring of muscle. “Such a pretty little hole, baby.” He grinned, watching the head of pretty curls toss back with pleasure.

“Ah-all yours, sir!” Stanley whimpered a rush washing over him from Mike’s praise. He was always desperate for it, to hear what a good job he had done, how good he had been for his Mike.

“It’s a shame you were so naughty…” Mike sighed mockingly, groping and squeezing Stanley’s perfect ass. “You’re gonna get ten, alright? Count them for me, darling.”

“Y-yes sir--Ah! One.” Stan whimpered, tucking his blushing face away under his bent arms.

“Good boy.” Mike hummed, bringing his hand down a second time. The hit made Stanley’s body jolt, another gasp leaving his lips.

“T-two!” He whimpered, hiding his reddening face in his arms. After the fourth hit, Stanley was a mess, hips rocking down onto Mike’s leg to try and relieve the ache he felt in his hard cock. Tears started to prick from his eyes from the sting of pain, but yet, his spine was still arched perfectly on Mike’s lap, legs shaking.

 

He could feel lips press to his mess of curls, a gentle hand stroking his sore skin. “What’s your color, baby?” A gentle voice asked though Stan had always reassured Mike that he would let him know if things went too far. 

“Guh-green. Pl-please keep going, sir.” Stanley practically sobbed, head tossed back with a cry when a strong hand came down on his already reddening skin. “F-five!”

“You’re doing so well for me, angel, such a good boy…” Mike soothed, bringing his and down again.

Stan’s jaw was slack, tears staining his cheeks as he moaned out a shaking ‘six’. A rush went through him again at Mike’s gentle words leaning into the gentle hand that carded through his curls.  

Three more, and Stanley was writhing, hands bunched in the sheets in front of him while his chest heaved. His voice came out in hiccups, hips rocking weakly against Mike’s clothed thigh, which was stained with Stan’s precum.

 

“One more, pet, one more. You’re doing so well, baby boy.” Mike urged, and Stan groaned, arching his back so his sore skin was on perfect display for the other man. He heard a chuckle above him before a strong hand came down on Stanley for the last time, the hit making him cry out, his head tossing back again.

“T-ten!”

 

Stanley was quickly gathered into Mike’s arms, his face and neck peppered with gentle, tender kisses. “Perfect, baby, absolutely perfect…” Mike cooed, kissing away his lover’s tears and running his fingers through Stan’s abused curls. The other man felt himself slipping away into bliss, looking at Mike with bleary blue eyes. He leaned into the affectionate touch, his mind focusing solely on his fiance. 

“Who’s my good boy?” Mike asked softly, and Stan hummed eyes closing, reveling in the way those fingers massaged his scalp.

“I am.” He answered softly, and Mike smiled, kissing Stanley’s forehead.

“That’s right. Now, what does my baby want?” Mike hummed, right arm wrapping around Stanley’s limp frame to pull him into his lap. Stanley answered without a second thought.

“Wanna ride you.”

 

Mike wasted no time ridding himself of his jeans and boxers, tossing both garments over the side of the bed while Stanley scrambled to the lubricant from their bedside table. Mike situated himself so his back was pressed to the headboard of their bed, pillows cushioning him in his spot while his hands pulled Stanley to sit over him with ease. 

“So pretty, baby, you know that?” Mike couldn’t help but murmur as Stanley looked at him with wide needy eyes. The remark made Stanley blush, smiling down at his lover. He handed the bottle of lube over to Mike before pulling him into a sweet, slow kiss. They hummed softly against one another, and Stanley didn’t realize Mike had slicked up his fingers until a fingertip grazed his entrance. The feeling made Stanley gasp, but he gratefully welcomed the intrusion, hips sinking down as Mike pressed his index finger into his warmth.

“So tight, aren’t you baby?” Mike hummed, thrusting his finger in and out lazily. Stanley only moaned in response, moving with Mike.

 

While Mike slowly started to finger him open, Stanley picked up the bottle of lubricant with trembling hands, pouring a large amount into his palm before slowly stroking Mike’s cock. The movement drew a moan from Mike’s lips, and their lips crashed together again with desperation, both making delighted noises of pleasure as their hands moved. 

Stanley’s free hand gripped the headboard as Mike pressed a third finger inside of him. The feeling made him groan, jaw dropping as he adjusted himself. His own hand around Mike moved slowly, thumb pressing over the tip before moving up and down again in slow motions. He watched as Mike began to unravel, his gasps starting to evolve into moans and his slow breaths picking up with every swipe over the slit of his leaking cock.

 

“Want your cock, sir...need you filling me up.” Stanley whimpered, his own hips starting to rock down roughly onto Mike’s three fingers. 

“Easy, baby, easy…” Mike breathed, slipping his fingers out. The emptiness made Stanley whine and both his hands raised to grip the headboard. Mike’s hands came to rest on his hips, pulling him over his cock and lining him up slowly.

“Here…” Stanley said with a bit confidence in his already-wrecked voice. “Let me.” He took Mike’s cock into his hand again, slowly lining himself up. He let the tip brush teasingly against his entrance, letting out a soft gasp. As he sank down, his eyelids fluttered closed, lips parted with a delighted gasp. He felt Mike’s fingertips dig into his hips as he sank lower. The feeling was something neither of them ever quite got used to.

 

“Baby you’re so tight…” Mike moaned, letting the man on top adjust slowly. Stanley whimpered as he became fully seated on Mike, feeling stuffed to the brim with his lover deep inside of him. He moaned, both hands white-knuckled on the headboard. 

“S-so big I--” Stanley’s voice broke into a moan again, eyes closing and head lowered. He slowly started to move his hips up, legs already trembling as he did so. His breath was shaky, eyes tightly shut as his hips moved. Under him he could head Mike whisper soft words of encouragement, fingers tracing over Stanley’s body.

“Such a good boy, baby, look at you, taking my cock so well, aren’t you?” He purred, making Stanley whine, moving his hips slightly faster. He nodded eagerly from Mike’s words.

“Y-yes sir I--ah-- l-love the way you fill my tight hole.” Stanley whimpered, the filthy words making Mike moan. He pulled Stanley close to him, kissing up and down his neck as Stanley tried his best to ride him. It was always a challenge, both of them were well aware, but Stanley still insisted, wanting to show off for Mike.

His hips moved a bit more, rocking from side to side as soft, breathy moans left his lips. “Ah, ah M-Mike I-” Stanley’s breath hitched, Mike’s hand coming to stroke over his untouched cock. The slow movements over the head of Stanley’s cock almost made him unravel right there, but he held back, wanting to keep going.

 

“Stanny, baby,” Mike purred softly, and his comforting gaze met with those perfect blue eyes he adored. “Let me take care of you.” 

 

Stanley nodded, hands moving to hold Mike’s shoulders. As soon as he did so, Mike’s hips bucked up.  _ Hard _ . Stanley tossed his head back, crying out the other man’s name with a delighted moan. The thrusting of Mike’s hips didn’t stop, and Stanley bounced helplessly in Mike’s lap as he was fucked. 

“So perfect baby,” Mike huffed, hands gripping Stanley’s hips as he thrust his hips up over and over. Stanley whimpered, head rolling forward. “Even when I’m splitting you open you look like an angel.” Mike mused, taking Stanley’s chin into his hand and looking into his eyes.

Stanley moaned, leaning in to kiss Mike, lips parted in desperation and want. “M-Mikey pl-please…” He whined, desperately wanting,  _ needing _ his lover. Mike obliged, crashing their lips together while Stanley moved up and down on Mike’s lap, feeling himself get closer and closer.

His hands roamed on Mike’s shoulder blades, nails making the occasional scratch to add to the memory of their night. Stanley sobbed, his face buried in the crook of Mike’s neck. He tried to hold out for as long as he could, but he was soon spilling onto his own chest as well as Mike’s with a choked moan, legs shaking as he came.

Mike was about to pull out when Stanley stopped him, hands sight on his shoulders. “D-don’t stop! W-want your cum.” The last part was a bit softer, a tinge of shame in the words, but the words were only met with a rough upwards thrust into his used hole and a tender kiss to his damp mess of dark hair.

 

“Anything for my baby.” Mike purred, working quickly as he kept moving, letting his fiance hold onto him. Stanley’s moans quickly became wrecked sobs, body trembling with overstimulation and waves of pleasure. He was completely consumed by the thought of Mike, wanting only him, being used by him, wanting all of him.

Stanley clenched around Mike, and the feeling had the other man let out a choked sob.

“ _ OhgodIloveyousomuch _ .” Mike moaned as he finally filled Stanley up with his cum. Stanley gripped Mike, becoming fully seating on his cock and reveling in the way he was nicely plugged up. He pulled Mike in for a desperate kiss, moaning happily into his mouth. Mike returned the gesture, both arms wrapping tight embrace as if he was fearful that letting him go would cause Stanley to vanish.

 

Their foreheads pressed together after they broke the kiss, both still coming down from their high. Stanley couldn’t help but smile, his interlocked hands resting comfortably on the back of Mike’s neck. 

“God, I love you so much…” Stan sighed contently, watching as his fiance’s lips broke into a matching blissful smile.

“I love you too.”

 

They kissed once more before Stanley let Mike pull out, and the man groaned at the sight, dreading having to do laundry again. Mike only laughed at his protests, walking into the bathroom to run a much-needed bath for the two of them. 

“Stop worrying, Lamb. They’ll be clean soon enough.” Mike reassured with a cheeky smile, helping Stanley onto his shaking legs and guiding him into the bathroom. They both climbed into the large bath after the water turned off, immediately intertwining limbs with one another once situated.

Stanley’s head rested comfortably on Mike’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and finding himself starting to drift into a peaceful slumber. He felt a familiar hand brush a few damp curls out of his face, and he smiled up at Mike.

 

“Thanks, Dove.” Stanley hummed, while Mike only looked at him with a bit of confusion.

“What for?”

“I know you don’t like to uh, do those kinds of things in bed but you really helped me relax. This whole thing at work has been super stressful I just,” Stanley sighed, leaning up and kissing Mike’s stubbled jawline. “It really means a lot to me.”

Mike smiled warmly, his arm around Stanley pulling him closer to kiss his forehead. “Anything for you, Lamb.”


End file.
